The major objectives of the proposed program, "Research Participation in the Biomedical Sciences", are basically two-fold. The first objective is to motivate and prepare minority undergraduates to pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. In order to accomplish this objective, the proposed Student Research Participants (SRPs) will work "hand-in-hand" with the proposed principal investigators -- their mentors. The SRPs will be actively involved in all phases of the proposed research projects which include: research orientation and background; traditional and computerized literature reviews/searches; designing and conducting experiments; collecting, analyzing and interpreting data; using computer hard- and software; and reporting research results -- orally and in writing at regional and national scientific meetings. The second major objective is to promote faculty development by providing essential support (time and resources) for their involvement in relevant research in the biomedical sciences. The proposed program will involve faculty members and students, working together as a team, on four biomedically-significant and independent research projects. The titles of the proposed projects are listed below. 1. "Effects of Dietary Lipids on Cardiovascular Function" (Chi) 2. "Controlling Loss of Primordial Follicles" (Meredith)